Dinner With Dad
by Aeon65
Summary: Tim invites his father over for dinner. Part of Friends and Family. Follows Reconciliation. Slash, fluff.


Title: Dinner With Dad

Author: Aeon Cole

Beta: sharpiesgal/Dino

Rating: FRT

Warnings: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Word Count: 3870

Summary: Tim invites his father over for dinner.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm not making any money from this.

Author's Note: This is part of the Friends and Family Series. It follows Reconciliation. This is just a bit of fluff for this series. After six months of researching and writing Club Descent, my head was in a weird place, hence the fluff, to clear it.

Tim walked into the house with his hands full and was immediately pounced upon by a small orange cat. Cloe meowed loudly at him as she landed on his left foot and started rubbing up against his leg. Tim chuckled.

"Miss me much?" he asked. "Or do you just want to be fed?"

He tried to move forward but Cloe was right in front of him and he almost tripped over her. He caught himself and managed to remain standing without dropping the grocery bags that were in his arms, though he wasn't sure how. His movements were enough to startle the little cat and she scampered off into the kitchen ahead of him. Tim sighed and shook his head.

"Cats," he muttered.

He managed to make it into the kitchen without any more problems and drop the bags on the counter. Cloe looked up at him expectantly so he took a moment to feed her before he made a start on dinner. His father was coming over tonight and Tim would be making something special.

Michael had surprised everyone with his stamina and ability to heal after his surgery and was now living in his own apartment at an assisted living center. He couldn't drive anymore and he still needed to keep a small oxygen tank with him but he was in good spirits even though the chemo was taking its toll. He tired easily. This would be the first time since moving to Miami a few months before that he would see where Tim and Horatio lived.

Both he and Horatio had been visiting Michael on a regular basis over the past three months and while it hadn't always been easy, he and Michael were slowly rebuilding their relationship. And Tim had reached a point where he wanted to share more of his life with his father so they decided to invite him over for dinner. Michael and Horatio's relationship was still a bit tense and probably always would be but Tim was hoping that tonight might help them to relax around each other a bit.

He figured he would break the ice between them by making a recipe that Horatio had given him. It was for his mother's stuffed shells and he knew his father would like it. He expected Michael to arrive in about half an hour. Tim had offered to pick him up but his father, who had always been fiercely independent, insisted he would take a cab. He did agree to let Tim drive him home though.

Michael climbed into the back seat of the waiting cab and laid his cane down next to him. He gave the cab driver Tim's address then sat back and stared out the window. Despite the slight unease he still had over Tim and Horatio's relationship, he was happy to have his son back in his life again. As the cab navigated the streets of the city, Michael pondered over what this night might bring. He wanted Horatio to relax around him a bit. There was still a tension in his body language that Michael hoped would ease if he met the man on his own turf, some place where he felt more comfortable.

The cab pulled up to the curb in front of a modestly large house in what looked to him as a very nice neighborhood. Michael was a bit surprised. He paid the driver and got out of the cab. The driver offered to help him to the door but Michael refused and he was a little out of breath by the time he reached the front porch. He rang the bell.

Inside, Tim was just finishing up with stuffing the shells when he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly wiped his hands and jogged to the front door.

"Hi, dad," he said with a smile. "Come on in." He stepped aside and allowed Michael to pass.

Michael looked around and said, "Nice place you've got here."

"Thanks," Tim replied. "I'll give you the grand tour later. I'm just finishing up with dinner."

Michael followed him into the kitchen and stopped at the doorway to have a look around. He was thoroughly impressed with the facilities. His first thought was that he'd always wanted a kitchen like this for himself.

Seeing the look on his father's face, Tim said, "I take it this meets with your approval." Michael nodded. "The kitchen is what sold me on this house," he said. "The only thing I did was to upgrade the stove."

Michael walked over. "I had one just like this in the restaurant," he said.

Tim chuckled. "I remember. It took me forever to find one, too."

Michel glanced over at the counter. "Stuffed shells?"

Tim nodded. "Horatio's mother's recipe. They're really good."

"Where is Horatio?" Michael asked.

"He called a little while ago. Court ran late and he has to stop at the lab before he comes home. He should be here in a bit."

"Do you have to do that a lot? Testify in court, I mean," Michael asked.

Tim shrugged. "It's part of the job," he answered.

Michael tried to picture his son dressed in a suit and tie up on the witness stand. He knew that had to take some guts, facing down a criminal in court like that and he felt a sudden surge of pride in what Tim had become, despite everything.

"Do you think, maybe one day, I could see where you work?" Michael asked.

Tim smiled at him. "I'll have to clear it with Horatio. He's the boss. But I don't see a problem with that. Mom comes by all the time." He paused for a moment. "Let me finish up and get this in the oven."

He walked over and pulled a jar of sauce out of the refrigerator. "You make your own?" Michael asked.

Tim looked at him. "Of course," he answered.

His father smirked as he watched Tim finish up and slide the tray into the oven.

Horatio walked out of his office and locked the door.

"Heading home?" Calliegh asked as they passed in the hallway.

"Yeah," he said and paused for a moment. "Tim's father is coming over for dinner."

Calliegh raised an eyebrow. "How is that going?" she asked.

"Tim seems happy," he said.

"But…"

Horatio shrugged. "I'm cautiously optimistic. I know he's not terribly comfortable with our… situation. But so far he hasn't made any trouble."

"But you don't trust him," Calliegh said.

Horatio ducked his head. "Trust is earned Cal," he replied.

She nodded. "Well, have a good time tonight," she said. And as she walked she called over her shoulder, "At least try to."

Horatio chuckled as he walked into the elevator.

Michael was sitting at the kitchen table while Tim prepared a salad and garlic bread. He felt something brush his leg and looked down. He looked back up at Tim.

"You have a cat?" he asked.

"Her name's Cloe," Tim said.

Michael lowered his hand and let Cloe sniff him. "I never figured you for a cat person." Tim shrugged. "I had a cat when I was younger. Looked like her, only bigger."

"I didn't know that. How come we never had any pets when I was a kid?"

"Well, first off, your mother didn't want any animals in the house, other than you and me of course," he said with a chuckle. "And given how accident prone you were as a kid…" he paused when he saw the look he was getting from Tim, "Oh, come on, you know you were."

Tim pursed his lips. "Yeah, well, I like to think of it as being adventurous."

Michael laughed. "Call it what you like."

They heard the front door open and saw Cloe bolt for the hallway to greet Horatio. He walked into the kitchen a few moments later with the little cat under his arm. He walked up to Tim and gave him a quick kiss then placed Cloe onto the floor before acknowledging Michael. He held out a hand to the older man.

"Michael," he said and they shook hands. Then he focused his attention back to Tim. "Do I smell what I think I smell?"

Tim's smile broadened. "Yep. Mama Caine's stuffed shells," he said.

Horatio eyed what was on the counter. "And Speed's famous garlic bread," he added. "I am so hungry right now."

"You'll have to hang on for a little while," Tim said. "How was court?"

Horatio shrugged. "We're held over until tomorrow."

Tim rolled his eyes. "You're leaving me alone with Eric and Calliegh again?"

"Hey, complain to the judge, not me," Horatio shot back. Tim pouted a bit and Horatio leaned in and kissed his temple. "You'll survive."

Tim chuckled. "Why don't you go get changed. Dinner'll be ready soon."

Horatio glanced over at Michael then said, "I'll be back in a few."

Tim glanced back at this father who had remained silent throughout their whole exchange and seeing his expression, asked, "What?"

Michael had been sitting there watching the interaction between his son and Horatio. He couldn't help seeing himself and Arya, when they were younger and first married, in the couple. He also realized that this was probably the first time he'd seen Horatio actually relaxed.

Michael shrugged. "You remind me of your mother sometimes," he said.

Tim didn't know what he'd expected him to say but it wasn't that. He blew out a small chuckle. "Funny. She says I remind her of you, all the time," he said.

Michael laughed. "It's the whole men cooking thing, I think."

"Actually, she says it's the stubborn streak."

"Ah, that one works both ways," Michael said. "Your mother can be just as stubborn as me when she wants."

"Is that what it is," Horatio said from the doorway. "He got the stubborn gene from both of you."

"Hey," Tim protested. "No ganging up on me."

Horatio and Michael glanced at each other. "Who's ganging up?" he asked, looking at Michael. "I'm not ganging up. Are you?"

Michael tried his innocent look. "Me, no, never."

Tim rolled his eyes and turned back to the counter as Horatio and Michael exchanged a smirk. Horatio walked over and laid his hands on Tim's shoulders.

"We're just teasing you," he said as he leaned in close.

Tim leaned back for a moment and said, "I know. Now go sit down and leave me alone for a minute so I can finish dinner." Horatio couldn't resist a quick tickle to his sides before he backed away. "Hey, no fair," Tim practically squealed as he wiggled away.

Horatio chuckled as he took a seat at the table across from Michael. "Still ticklish," Michael said. Horatio nodded. "Let's see, does he still sleepwalk?"

Horatio raised an eyebrow. "Not that I've experienced," he said.

"I stopped sleepwalking in college," Tim muttered. "I guess I just grew out of it."

"Well, that's good," Michael said. He looked over at Horatio. "We used to put him to bed in his room and we'd find him in the morning in random places around the house. He could even carry on a conversation with one of us and be sound asleep. It was a little spooky."

Horatio looked over at his lover. "I'm glad you grew out of that one. Too bad you never grew out of the spider thing."

Tim shot him a look. Michael said, "Well, he's got a very good reason for not liking spiders." Both Tim and Horatio looked at him. Michael looked at his son. "Your mother never told you?" Tim shook his head. "We had problem with wolf spiders when we first moved into that house in Queens. There was a nest in one of the walls. Tim was less than two at the time and we had just moved in. Ary put him down for a nap and a big spider crawled into the crib. Tim must have tried to grab it or play with it, not really sure but it bit him on the leg. Ary said she just heard him screaming. She found the thing in his crib and killed it."

"Wow," Tim said. "I don't remember that at all."

"I wouldn't expect you to. You were just a baby," Michael said. "He's had an aversion to them ever since."

Tim had always hated that he had that phobia of spiders but never knew why or what to do about it. "It's more than an aversion, but at least now I know why," Tim muttered as he turned back to the stove.

Michael looked at Horatio then cocked his head toward his son, indicating for Horatio to do something to comfort him. Horatio was a bit surprised but he got up and wrapped his arms around Tim from the back. He felt Tim lean back into his embrace. Horatio placed a kiss on his neck.

"You okay?" he asked.

Tim nodded. "Yeah. It just makes me feel all crawly to think about it." He paused for a moment. "Why don't you get the dining room table set while I finish in here?"

Horatio pulled some plates down from the cupboards and took some silverware out of the drawer. He set the dining room table for three. In the kitchen Michael was playing with Cloe. She seemed fascinated by his cane and had hopped up into his lap and was currently sniffing around the handle.

"Can I do anything to help?" Michael asked as he stroked the little cat's back.

Tim shook his head. "I've got it under control," he said as he took the garlic bread out of the oven. "Why don't you go join Horatio in the other room? I'll be right there with the food."

Michael lifted Cloe off of his lap and placed her on the floor. He stood up leaning heavily on his cane and made his way to the dining room.

"He tossed you out too?" Horatio asked.

He was trying his best to be friendly with the older man and was surprised to find that it wasn't all that difficult once he let himself relax a bit. The more time he spent with Michael the less he thought of him as the man Tim had originally told him about. If Tim could put the past behind him, maybe he could too. Michael really did seem to have come to terms with everything.

"It would seem so," he said as he sat down. Cloe was right on his heels and hopped up into his lap as soon as he was sitting.

"She seems to like you," Horatio commented.

Michael smiled. "I love cats, but my wife never wanted any pets in the house. She always said she had enough to deal with, with me and Tim." Horatio chuckled. Michael thought for a moment then asked, "How is she around other cats?"

"She seems to get along with the neighbor's cats okay. They're both females. I don't know if that has anything to do with it. Why do you ask?"

Michael sighed. "I don't know. I was thinking that it would be nice to have a cat around me again, a little companionship. You know? I've hesitated because I know it would outlive me. But if I knew someone who could take it after I'm gone…"

Horatio understood. "I'm sure we could do that for you," he said. "And if Cloe didn't get on with it then I have a ten year old nephew that I'm sure would love a cat."

"Thanks," Michael said. He thought for a moment then added, "Any chance we could keep that last bit between you and me. No need to upset Tim with the thought of me, well, you know."

Horatio nodded. "I agree. So, we could take you down to the shelter and you could pick out an older cat, if you like. That way you won't have to deal with training it or anything."

Michael smiled. "That sounds like a good idea," he said just as Tim walked into the room.

"What sounds like a good idea?" he asked as he placed the tray of shells on the table.

Horatio and Michael exchanged a glance. "Taking your father down to the animal shelter so he can pick out a cat to keep him company."

Tim looked at his father. "You really want a cat?" he asked.

Michael nodded. "Horatio suggested the shelter. I think it's a good idea."

Tim locked eyes with Horatio and smiled. "That does sound like a good idea. We'll have to pick a time."

He was pleased that Horatio seemed to be making an effort to make a connection with his father. The evening was so far going better than he'd hoped. He served his father and himself then passed everything over to Horatio. Michael waited until they all were served before trying the now infamous shells.

"These are good," he said.

"Thanks," Tim replied. "Horatio showed me how to make the filling. Did it from memory too."

"My mother always cooked by taste," Horatio said. "She never wrote a recipe down, that I recall."

"And you?" Michael asked.

"Tim does most of the cooking. I'm just a passable cook compared to him," Horatio answered, smiling over at his partner.

Michael knew that Horatio didn't like to talk about his family much, and from what little he knew he understood why, but since he seemed to be in a more open mood at the moment, he thought he'd chance a question.

"Did your mother teach you how to cook when you were a kid?" he asked.

Horatio nodded. "Yeah, some. My mother was Italian. She had her whole family recipe book in her head. When I was little, until maybe age eight or nine, I used to love to be in the kitchen with her, especially when she cooked Sunday dinner."

"Tim was the same way with me," Michael said, glancing over at his son. "And with his mother," he added. "He always wanted to know what we were doing."

Tim hadn't heard Horatio talk about this part of his life in any great detail before and was curious. "But you grew out of your interest in cooking?"

"Mmhmm," Horatio muttered around a mouthful of food. He swallowed and continued. "When my father found out I was spending so much time in the kitchen he, um, he didn't like it. He thought cooking was a woman's job. Even at that age I'd knew better than to do things that he didn't approve of, at least when he was around. I still snuck into the kitchen and helped when he wasn't home."

"That's too bad," Michael said. "Some of the world's greatest chefs are men. But my father was the same way."

Tim looked over at his father. "Grandpa didn't want you to become a chef?" he asked. He was surprised since his grandfather used to spend time at the restaurant whenever he visited.

Michael shook his head. "He wanted me to go to school for business. Said I'd never make a living as a chef."

"I didn't know that about grandpa. How come you never told me before?" Tim asked.

Michael shrugged. "It wasn't an issue between us anymore by the time you came along. I'd actually forgotten about it until Horatio mentioned his father's attitude. But I think that's part of the reason I never discouraged your interest in cooking."

They lapsed into silence for a while as they ate. Michael spoke up next. "So, Horatio, Tim said I should ask you if I can come see where the two of you work."

Horatio raised an eyebrow and glanced at Tim. "Yeah, sure, I can arrange that. We have visitors at the lab all of the time. Arya's there a couple times a week."

"Yeah," Tim interjected. "But she's there to see Alexx usually."

"Alexx is your coroner, if I remember correctly?" Michael asked.

Tim nodded. "Medical Examiner actually. She and mom became fast friends," he said.

"That's because they have a son in common," Horatio said with a chuckle. Seeing Michael's look he added, "Alexx unofficially adopted Tim when he started working at the lab. She's got this really strong mother hen thing going."

Michael understood and added, "At least someone was keeping an eye on him."

Tim rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was leaving that one alone. "Would you like some coffee, dad?" he asked as he finished his plate.

Michael chuckled, noticing that Tim changed the subject rather quickly. "Sure," he said.

Tim got up and started clearing the table. Horatio took Michael's plate and said, "We'll be right back."

"I'll just stay here with my new girlfriend," Michael said, stroking Cloe who had hopped up into his lap again.

Once they were in the kitchen, Tim placed the dirty plates in the sink then turned to Horatio. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and kissed him softly. Horatio smiled at him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being so nice to my dad tonight. Thanks."

Horatio leaned in and captured his mouth again. "Your welcome," he whispered against his lips when he broke the kiss. "Do you think I could get him to tell some embarrassing stories from your childhood like your mom did?"

Tim groaned. "Doubt it. He was too much of a conspirator with me. My mom doesn't know half the stuff he let me get away with."

Horatio smirked. "Sounds like fun," he said. "I think I'll go ask him about it."

Tim sighed. "This is so not fair."

"How so?"

"There's no one around to tell me embarrassing stories from your childhood," he replied pouting.

Horatio kissed him quickly. "I'll invite Dan Kelly down here one weekend. He'll keep you entertained," he said as he headed back out to talk to Michael.

Tim was glad that everything was working out between his father and Horatio. They seemed to be getting along and maybe even enjoying each other's company. He would have to thank his father later as well. He knew if he could get them to relax around each other that they might actually find that that they liked each other. So there was hope. Maybe next he'd try inviting Arya over as well, he thought. Then he shook his head.

"Talk about being ganged up on," he muttered.

Horatio stepped out of the elevator at CSI the next morning and passed Calliegh in the hall on his way to his office.

"So how was dinner with dad last night," she asked.

He paused for a moment, fiddling with the sunglasses in his hand. "Good," he said. "It was good."

He smiled to himself. Michael wasn't so bad, he thought. He'd even found out that they had a few things in common. Tim had been happy with the way the evening had gone and when Tim was happy, Horatio was happy. He made his way to his office with a smile on his face. When he got there he picked up the phone and dialed the operator.

"Yeah, hi. Could you give me the number for the animal shelter?"

Fin


End file.
